


Letters to Jacob

by StarrySkies282



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Queenie is hurting and missing Jacob so writes him letters





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a headcanon I had on tumblr (i'm zahrah-xx on tumblr) but basically this is Queenie who is hurting and missing Jacob so she starts to write him letters. It's my first Jakweenie fic so I'm not sure how it's turned out

**February 27th, 1927**

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. That was all she thought about now. Well, apart from her sister. Queenie was inconsolable: and that was putting it lightly. She couldn’t even write to him because he wouldn’t know who the letters were from, he wouldn’t remember. He’d probably call the No-Maj police. Hanging her head, she curled up on the couch and waited for Tina to come home from the Auror office. She knew she should be making dinner, as her older sister had no doubt skipped lunch again. But Queenie just couldn’t bring herself to do anything. That was until her tired eyes rested on the small desk in the corner of the room, piled high with parchment and various ink wells. Staggering forwards, she picked up a quill lying haphazardly on top of a stack of parchment, settled down at the desk and began to write.

_Here goes nothing. Even if he doesn’t see these, I’ll just pretend he’s receiving them._ Thought Queenie, perking up slightly at the thought of speaking to him. Even if it wasn’t real.

_My dearest Jacob,_ (she began)

_While I am writing this to you, you have no idea who I am, but I can assure you, I love you with all my heart. And I know you felt the same way about me before—_

She stopped momentarily to blink back tears, remembering that awful parting in the rain. It had been almost three months and still it hurt like yesterday. Taking a deep breath, she continued:

_Before the rain. Before you had to go. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. Tina’s been telling me that one day Rapaport’s law will be repealed (that’s the stupid law that’s keeping us apart) but well, it’s hard to find the light at the end of the tunnel right now. The tunnel’s pretty dark right now. I’m sorry, this sounds so melancholy and hopeless but it’s just too much to bear right now._

_But anyway, enough about that, if I dwell on it like this, I’ll never feel any better. How are you? Teenie told me that before Newt left he gave you some silver occamy eggshells anonymously so you could open your bakery. Somehow he was able to keep that from me without me reading his mind.... Newt wrote Tina last week and said that you should be opening your bakery soon but that No-Maj shops take considerably longer that wizard ones to dress and open. I hope that’s true... Maybe I’ll try and stop by to have a look. No, I WILL come by and see what you’ve done with the place, even if you don’t know me._

_Things have been pretty quiet since you went… or we left you… which is it, I wonder? Newt wrote once and Tina seems to be dead sweet on him, and he her but neither will admit it. it’s getting a little frustrating, really. Oh, that seems to be her now, back from the Auror Office. She must be famished, she’s skipped lunch again, so I’d better go. Honestly, what would she do without me?_

_Missing you loads,_

_write back soon,_

_Yours, Queenie_

The front door slammed as Tina entered, bringing with her the bitter late-February chill as Queenie hastily sealed the envelope, tucked it into her pocket and smoothed down her dress.

****

**March 3rd 1927**

The day dragged on, Queenie performing her mundane duties down in the wand permit office. It was lonely without Tina. Finally, the lunch hour rolled around and Queenie could get away, look in through the store windows, browsing, anywhere but the dingy basement-office. It was a pity Tina couldn’t join her, but she was stuck in some meeting with some official so-and-sos, about the Grindelwald breakout no doubt. So Queenie ventured alone through the crowded Lower East Side, lost in a reverie, remembering. A bittersweet smile on her face. And then, she saw the sign…

_Dearest Jacob,_

_Congratulations! You’ve finally opened the bakery— the one you’ve dreamed of since you were a kid! I’m so proud of you! I just wish I could be there with you, supporting you._

_I saw you today; it was during my lunch hour. You seem to be so happy, doing so well, but maybe there is still a ray of hope for us yet. Maybe you remember me— even the slightest bit. You saw me walk into your darling bakery, I heard your thoughts, they were so loud, and you said I was beautiful. But then there was more. You wondered whether we had met before, and I saw you touch the scar from Newt’s murtlap. When you asked if I was going to buy anything, I got a little carried away. Tina scolded me and said I had bought out the whole shop. But I hadn’t. I just wanted to sample everything. And you know what? It was all just divine._

_And maybe there is another sign of hope: all your creations seem to be beast-related. Do you remember Newt’s creatures? I must remember to ask Newt about the effects of the Swooping Evil venom. I just want to see you. To be with you, to work alongside you behind that counter. To serve your customers, to help you. Just to spend the rest of our days together, as we could, as we would if it wasn’t for the law that separates us. I think I’m going to become a regular in your bakery though, my darling Jacob, and I’m sure you’ll have no objections. I hope this letter finds you well and that someday things will be so that we can be together._

_Yours as ever,_

_Queenie_

All these letters, even though they were never sent just helped with the pain a little, mused Queenie, sitting under the candle light of their dining table. Tina had long since gone to bed, but that did not make her thoughts any easier. Queenie could hear Tina projecting in her dreams. She sighed. Then, as Queenie had wrote in her letter to Jacob, she took out another sheet of paper and began to write:

_Dear Newt,_

_How are you? I hope this letter finds you okay as I’m not sure where you are right now. The amazon? South-East Asia? Africa? Tina and I are doing alright, but Teen still misses you. She was really cut up after you left, and I know you’ve been keeping up a correspondence, but I didn’t think it polite to pry… even if I am a Legilimens!_

_I want to ask you a question, though. It’s about Jacob. He’s finally opened his bakery and his creations are just swell! There aren’t enough words to describe them except… well… magical. They feature your beasts, Newt. The Demiguise, the Occamy, the Niffler, the Erumpent to name a few. I was wondering, if he can make these creatures, does that mean he remembers? And if he remembers, does that mean he’ll remember me?_

_Please come visit soon like you promised—I know you miss Tina as much as she misses you. (Don’t try and hide it, I know it’s true!). She’s been moping around since you left, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to see her unhappy. It’s like I told you before: you need a giver._

_Anticipating your reply,_

_Love,_

_Queenie_

_P.S I’m sending samples of some of Jacob’s bakes. The Niffler gingerbread are just divine!_

There. She would go to the MACUSA owlery tomorrow to send the letter off, and then all she had to do was await a reply. She smiled. Then, hopefully, she would know what was happening with Jacob, and, she recalled, would see her sister smile truly when her Magizoologist came to call.

****

**March 11th 1927**

A week had gone by and still a bitter chill hung in the air as the sisters returned to the apartment, cheeks pink with cold, arms laden with bags. Queenie heard a soft cooing coming from the kitchen, and the two were alerted to the presence of an owl. It was unlike any other owl found in America, but to the Goldstein sisters, it had become familiar in the last couple of months. Golden brown with an abnormally large wing span and ice-blue eyes that the two were sure could see into the soul perched on the windowsill, patiently. It carried two letters, one addressed to each sister. Queenie grinned as she saw Tina tucked her letter away into her jacket pocket. _For later_ she heard her older sister think.

Queenie lay her coat aside and tore open the envelope.

_Dear Queenie,_

_I am quite well, thank you, and glad you are too. I am sorry to hear that Tina has been missing me so and I hope to make a visit shortly. ~~But I don’t know what she sees in me to miss me so much.~~ Mr. Worme my publisher has said that the book should be out sometime around April or May, so you can be sure I will pay a visit then. Currently, I am in South Asia, looking for a specific species of water-demon as extra research for the book. All I can say is that it has been no picnic. If you are sending a reply, don’t be alarmed if you don’t hear from me for a while… it takes time for correspondences to travel across the Pacific. (I’ve explained this to Tina as well)_

_In answer to your question about Jacob, it did seem a little odd at first, but then I remembered this:_

_The swooping evil’s venom, when diluted will relieve the recipient of all BAD memories._

_Note the fact that it says BAD, not all memories in general, like obliviate does._

_So, the fact that Jacob’s pastries are shaped like my creatures doesn’t surprise me. I think he rather enjoyed the time he spent with my creatures, if I do say so myself. So, I am rather flattered to know that he considered this experience a good memory. I think maybe it would be prudent to try and test our friend Jacob, to see how much he actually remembers. Keeping going to see him at the bakery, try and make small talk. See what you can gather, you are a skilled Legilimens after all._

_Finally, thank you for the gingerbread, they were, as you said, divine. And the likeness to the Niffler itself! Sheer perfection. Tell Jacob I said so. I hope this has been of some use to you, and if you have any further questions, please don’t hesitate to owl me. The chances are one of these owls will find me._

_I wish you the best of luck,_

_Your friend,_

_Newt_

_Ps. Sorry for the ink spots… Pickett has been experimenting with ink_

Queenie looked up, eyes shining in wonder and delight. There definitely was hope. A distant light at the end of the tunnel, but is was there. And Newt’s advice—go to see Jacob more. That was probably the best advice she had received. And, reasoned Queenie, Tina was less likely to object to this idea as her Newt had suggested it.

**March 12th 1927**

_Dear Jacob,_

_I hope business is going well… but guess what honey, Newt replied to my letter and d’you know what he said? He said that you DO remember me and the time we shared together. He said something about how the swooping evil venom you were subject to only removed the bad memories, so which is why you still remember his creatures… and hopefully me._

_Today Teenie had the day off— the boss sent her home because she was ‘working too hard,’ and honestly, I couldn’t agree more. She hasn’t been eating or sleeping properly either. I suspect it’s because she’s missing Newt. Sometimes it’s all she thinks about, and the other day, I just got so frustrated and had to say something. She had been moping about the kitchen while we were preparing dinner, and all I could hear her thinking about was if Newt could love her or feel the way she felt about him… it was getting a bit annoying really, I mean, he loves her! So, after a while, when I couldn’t take it any longer, I just screamed “HE LOVES YOU” at her which gave her a real shock!_

_It’s probably a good job that Tina can’t read my thoughts because I’m sure she’d get just as frustrated with me… you are constantly on my mind. So anyway, we went shopping today and we passed the store where we caught the occamy… do you remember that, I wonder? Do you remember how Dougal dragged you across the floor and I found you wearing that hat? I think he thought you would look better in that hat! But to me, you looked just fine as you were… more than fine._

_I’d better go see to Tina now though, check she's not doing anything she shouldn't be…she needs to rest, she's been overworking herself lately._

_Missing you loads,_

_With all my love,_

_Queenie_

Tina was sitting on the couch, reading, when Queenie turned around, tucking the sealed envelope into her apron pocket. _She would put it with the others later._

“Glad to see you're resting, Teenie”

“I'm fine, honestly, I am”

“Hmm” said Queenie, narrowing her eyes, and then widening them suddenly as she read her sister’s thoughts. Newt. Again.

“Teenie, how many times have I told you? Newt does care. Why else would he promise to cross an entire ocean to see you and deliver a book you could just buy at the store? And no Teen, he wasn’t just being polite.”

“Yes but…”

Queenie rolled her eyes: when would her sister realise?

And suddenly the protective barrier came crashing down, and Queenie saw everything…

“Newt’s coming _here_? May? Teenie, that's wonderful news!” Said Queenie, gushing with happiness— genuine happiness. “So why are you…”

“Well, what if he's just being friendly, what about Leta, remember?”

“Teenie, you told me yourself, he didn't even remember who Leta was when you asked him. And anyways, I told him myself. He needs a giver. You.”

Tina blushed, crimson. “You said all that to him…for me?”

“Well someone had to” replied the blonde, cheekily, winking.

****

**March 14th, 1927**

_Dear Jacob,_

_I came again to your bakery. There was a sign in the window that said “staff wanted,” so I applied. And I heard you wonder why someone as “beautiful as me” would pay such attention to someone as simple and ordinary as yourself and want to work in your “hopeless bakery.” You should know that it hurts me when I hear you think about yourself this way._

_I am going to tell you why I pay “such attention to you.”_

_It's because I love you. You are so sweet and open minded and your thoughts and intentions are so PURE. You should hear some of the other things I overhear guys thinking about me. You're unique and you’re you. It's like you said before: you're the only one like you. And as far as I am concerned, I am going to work with you, see you every day, in hope that my presence will jog your memory of what we were and what we could still be._

_Don’t let it ever cross your mind again that you are not good enough… and if it does, I will know. I hope you know this, Jacob, and it pains me that we cannot be together right now. But I have to stay strong and hope. Have hope enough for the both of us._

_I’ll see you tomorrow, my darling, and now, goodnight, wherever you rest your head tonight._

_Yours as ever,_

_Queenie_

She folded the letter and wrapped it in the cream-coloured silk, placing the bundle in the box under her bed. Although these letters were brief, they were filled with passion and longing and hope, and even though they would never be sent to the addressee, it filled Queenie’s heart with a certain warmth that she could write these things for him. And who knows, she thought wistfully, maybe one day she’d give them to him.

**April 6th, 1927**

Gradually, the days began to grow warmer, and as Queenie walked along the familiar roads in the direction of home, under the purple twilight, she found herself considerably more upbeat than usual. She had been working at Jacob’s bakery for just over three weeks now, and today, of all days, it had happened. She had waited for his thoughts about inferiority to subside and for him to feel comfortable with her, and then she approached him.

“I think I know where you get your ideas from,” she had said.

“Huh? Really, where?”

At this, Queenie went straight into it, there was no beating about the bush with this.

“Newt and his case of magical creatures, don’t you remember?”

“Newt…” Jacob had said, as though recalling a distant memory (which he was), half faded (which it was).

“Yes, and his creatures, Dougal the Demiguise, Pickett the Bowtruckle, the Occamies, that pesky Niffler…”

“Niffler…”

“Yeah, that’s it,” encouraged Queenie, when she saw him slowly recalling blurred images— him in the bank with Newt, holding a silver occamy egg… and then… “Queenie.” He said, simply and clearly, looking her dead in the eye.

It was simple, but to Queenie, this was the best thing she had ever heard. “I knew I had met you somewhere before.”

Queenie’s face broke into a radiant smile that could, in Jacob’s opinion, put shame to the sunrise.

“Aww, you’re sweet.”

Jacob froze.

“Oh, honey, don’t you remember, I can… now… how would you No-Majs say it? Read minds.”

And then it was all coming back. Queenie… the witch, who could read minds and, in Jacob’s opinion was just damn beautiful. But on top of this, he had thought she was kind and funny, daring and compassionate. Still thought this, in fact. She could bake— the best strudel he had ever tasted, and that was saying something… he had never thought he’d find someone who could make a better strudel than his own grandmother. Her sister, Tina, an ex-auror? and Newt, the… what was it? Magizoologist?

“Oh, Jacob,” replied Queenie, suddenly overwhelmed. “I thought I’d lost you.” Tears springing into her blue-grey eyes.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, I’m here now. And I don’t plan on going anywhere.” He couldn’t bear to see Queenie like this. Queenie the radiant, Queenie the effervescent.

“And I wouldn’t let you go anywhere, even if you tried,” replied Queenie, smiling through her tears. But they were tears of joy.

“I know,” he said, moving forward to catch her up in a tight embrace, reminding them both of that bitter parting in the rain four months ago.

“That’s never happening again,” agreed the blonde, smiling as she read his mind, and leaned in for a kiss, tender and chaste, whereupon Jacob responded, equally tenderly. The shop bell tinkled in the distance.

“Customer,” said Jacob, as they broke apart, flushed with happiness. And hand in hand, they exited the store room to begin what would be a bright future for the both of them.

****

May came and went, Newt arrived towards the end of the month and was reunited with his Tina, and was still there as the summer loomed and the Goldstein apartment became a frenzy of activity. Why? A union, long overdue— or rather, a reunion.

The ceremony was quiet, taking place in the sisters’ apartment followed by a brief trip to the No-Maj registry office. Because of Rapaport’s law, they couldn’t have a wizard to officiate— they were already breaking the law. Queenie had made her own wedding dress, sewing it on the warm evenings, weaving in a thread that shone like moonlight, reflecting Queenie in all her radiance— and making Jacob feel as though there could never be a more beautiful sight to grace the Earth again. When it came to the exchanging of rings, Jacob pulled out the ring which had once belonged to his grandmother— the one he had vowed to give when the One came along. Slipping it onto Queenie’s slender finger, he whispered: “no diamond could do you justice… they all look dim compared to you,” whereupon causing Queenie’s eyes to shimmer as she whispered once more “I never want to be parted from you.”

Tina looks on, eyes glistening, Newt sitting close by her, as she thinks to herself, smiling now, seeing her younger sister happy in a way she hadn’t seen her in a long time.

****

Jacob held the package in his hands, pale pink tissue paper crinkling softly— his present from his Queenie. His wife. His bride. His to love forever more. With shaking hands, he tore the paper off a small, scented card with the most dainty, looped writing Jacob had seen since his grandmother’s fell out.

_My own darling Jacob,_

_There really is no one like you_

_Yours forever more,_

_Queenie_

The rest of the package contained letters. Letters addressed to him. From Queenie. From before, from that time after The Rain when he didn’t remember. Evidently, she had missed him very much. That was clear from her ramblings and it pained Jacob’s heart to see that she had suffered so. Tears clouded his eyes, and he blinked them back. From then on, he vowed that she should never feel like this again. Never feel alone and helpless and sad. She had him now. They had each other.


End file.
